Awareness Comes During Difficult Times
by EllaPotter1988
Summary: One-Shot. Possibly longer. What happens when your best friend is hurt and you realize you have feelings for them. HHr


Hermione is in the hospital wing after a battle against death eaters at the end of 6th year. She has been unconscious for three days and Madame Pomfrey isn't sure how soon she will wake up. She was hit by a curse that was unidentifiable, so all they can do is hope.

Harry is sitting by Hermione's bed. He has not left her side since the return to Hogwarts. Ron was sent home to recuperate, so Harry is alone with Hermione. He is blaming himself for the accident and realizing his feelings for Hermione.

Harry was just sitting there thinking.

_Hermione is beautiful. I will not go another day without telling her how I feel if she wakes up. Oh just please let her wake up. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone with the Death Eaters there. She isn't as strong as me. But how could I have been in two places at once. I had to fight to. That doesn't change the fact that it is my fault. She wouldn't be here if she didn't care so much for me that she didn't let me fight alone._

He reached down and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Oh Hermione, I love you so much. I won't wait another day to tell you if you only wake up. You are the reason I am still alive today. You have saved my life so many times. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be."

Hermione lay there silently listening. She had woken up when he stroked her hair, but she did not want him to know she was awake. She wanted to think. _Harry loves me. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Finally. I love him too, so much. I can't even imagine. I'm so happy. I wish I were stronger. What do I say? I don't even know what to do. I suppose I should let him know I'm awake. Oh darn he's talking again._

"You have always been there for me, but have I been there for you. You and Ron always end up getting hurt helping me fight. It isn't right. It is my fight, not yours. I just wish, I could do it on my own and prevent anyone else from dying. I can't take it anymore."

"Harry, it is our fight too. We are the good, we have to battle evil. We can't let them take over. It isn't your fault that I'm hurt or anyone is for that matter. You just need to concentrate on fighting with all your heart for what you know is right. And Harry, I love you too."

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging down. He couldn't believe it. _Hermione had heard what he said!!! But, She was awake. This was great! This was more than he'd asked for. _With all of the emotion, he was going through hewhispered "Thank God." and gave her a huge hug.

"Harry, I'm alright, but please don't suffocate me."

He pulled back. Madame Pomfrey rushed over. "Mr. Potter contain yourself please. Ms. Granger, you need to take this potion immediately. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger needs rest. You can come back later."

Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the check and left, promising he would return prior to lunch.

* * *

After Harry got out of class, before lunch, he went to check on Hermione, but she was sleeping. Madam Pomfrey told him Hermione would be released in the morning and probably would not be awake before then. Harry, disappointed, walked out of the Hospital Wing, and went to Hagrid's hut to visit. 

Hagrid said, "Was got yeh so down, Harry?"

"Well Hermione woke up an..."

"'ell thas great news!"

"Yeah, but Hagrid, I think I am in love with Hermione."

"In love, well thas brilliant Harry. Yeh two belong together. Just like yeh parents yeh two. Brings back memories."

Harry smiled at this, "But what do I do?"

"Well, yeh just have to da wha ya feel is right, thas all. It'll come natural if yeh let it."

Harry thought, _Well you're getting advice from Hagrid, what did you expect. I suppose it does have some truth behind it._

"Thanks, I better get back up to the castle, my next class is about to start."

Hagrid chuckled after Harry left "They are so clueless at this age."

The rest of the day pasted so slowly for Harry, he thought it would never end. All he was waiting for was the following morning when Hermione would be back in Gryffindor tower. We decided to wait in the Common Room because he felt like he couldn't sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling rejuvenated. Madame Pomfrey told her Harry had been there to visit, which reminded her of what happened the previous day. _Oh gosh, I don't know what is going to happen._ She thought. Madame Pomfrey told her she was free to leave. 

As Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room she saw that unmistakable messy black hair that she loved so much from the back of one of the couches. Silently, she walked over to the couch to see Harry sleeping peacefully on the couch. She thought, _Well it is still so early, I'd hate to wake him. He looks so sweet and innocent sleeping there. I think I'm just going to sit and watch him sleep. He should wake up pretty soon. _After awhile, Harry did wake up to find Hermione sleeping with her head of his shoulder. He guessed she'd come in and found him asleep. As her nudged her, he said, "Hermione wake up."

"Hmm... what Harry."

"You feel asleep on my shoulder."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't mind."

She smiled at this. "So, we need to discuss something."

Harry knew what they needed to discuss. He took a deep breath. She continued.

"I mean we both confessed our love for each other yesterday and I think we need to..."

Harry leaned over and kissed her figuring that would end her rant before it began and answered her question. She kissed him back. They both smiled. Their first kiss.

"Does that answer your question? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Yes Harry I will."

A/N: If enough people review and want me to, I might consider extending this story or writing another HHr fic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you read this please review.


End file.
